


Peter Parker is dying

by Khe_the_Gray



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, How Do Tags Work?, I cried writing this, Peter parker knows he is going to die, This is my first time posting, and he deals with that, he has time to prepare, mayor character death, no beta we die like men, this is sad but also kinda wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khe_the_Gray/pseuds/Khe_the_Gray
Summary: Peter Parker is dying. He knows this.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Peter Parker is dying

Peter Parker is dying. He knows this, because every day the task of getting out of bed gets harder. His wounds heal slower, his focus keeps slipping. Peter Parker is 25 years young, with a promising career ahead in the science field and he is dying. 

The spider bite may have cured his asthma, but it also aggressively mutated him. His body can’t replicate the mutated cells he needs to continue living, instead producing inferior ones, corrupting his body until he will eventually collapse.

Peter tries everything under the sun to cure himself. He invents several medical lifesaving procedures, yes, and they get him quite the fortune but it doesn’t get him anywhere. He runs the calculations.

Peter Parker is 25 and has roughly 6 years to live. He will die of something the medical world will probably diagnose as cancer at 31, lying on the cold, tiled floor of his apartment. 

Peter meets Tony Stark at a fundraiser. They get drunk together, and lament the shortness of life. Tony Stark is also dying. They talk about it. Tony has prepared himself. He’s not dealing with it very well, given all the parties and drinking, but he is prepared to leave behind a legacy. Tony eventually cures himself. Peter doesn’t have the heart to tell him how many years he himself has left. The months are ticking down faster now.

Peter volunteers at the hospital, trying to understand death and the grief that comes with it. He has nobody left who will mourn him. Except maybe Tony, who has remained a good friend throughout the turmoil. It is a relief that somebody will remember him, Peter realises. He wants people to know he was spider-man, after he’s dead. He wants to leave a legacy.

An idea trickles into his mind. He dismisses it instantly. 

Peter Parker meets Miles, a young terminal cancer patient. Peter likes him. He’s young, full of life even though all hope has long left him. He is also counting down his last days. Peter goes home that night, reminded of the idea he had.

He returns to the hospital room mere hours later, in costume, having made up his mind. He takes his mask off and tells Miles the honest truth. If Miles accepts the vial of spider-man blood, his life would be extended by at least 16 years. Should he want to, he could be the next spider-man. Eventually, it would kill him. 

Peter’s brutal honesty hits Miles hard. He’d never be able to form a long term relationship. He’d be infertile. He would have to be the one to announce spider-man’s true identity to the public, when the day came. 

Miles Morales grabs his chance and accepts the shot. He does it, fully knowing he’ll live a half-life, knowing he’s living on borrowed time. He accepts because he wants to use that time for New York. The city woudn’t be itself without a spider-man to keep the baddies at bay, and he’ll gladly do the job.

Spider-man introduces Spider-junior to the reporters after their first big joint fight. Peter spends most of his time either building up his fortune or learning Miles everything there is about his powers, and how to do right by the city. 

Three years later, Spider-man disappears. Junior walks onto a live news set to reveal the name Peter Parker to the world. 

Tony Stark funds a memorial. The entire city goes into mourning. But the legacy is there, and Miles will carry it until it becomes his time to pass on the blood to the next deserving kid, along with the wise words and lessons of his mentor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thanks for reading this!   
> I'm sorry if I made any of you cry.   
> I know this is short, but this is mostly just the outline for a possible bigger fic, that I myself will never write. If you would like to write it go ahead (just please credit me, thanks)
> 
> comments are appreciated!


End file.
